


A Mother's Love

by winecatsandpizza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18th birthday, Birthday, Birthday Present, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mother/Son, NSFW, PORN gifs, Porn, Virginity, birthday boy - Freeform, blowjob, gifs, handjob, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: AU where Mary is still alive.  Dean just turned 18 and is still living at home.  Mary decides to give her son a unique birthday present.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr here: https://winecatsandpizza.tumblr.com/post/174193679728/a-mothers-love-title-a-mothers-love-square

“Happy birthday, handsome,” Mary cooed to her son.  It was his 18th birthday. “Did you sleep well?”

Dean rubbed his eyes with his fists, shifting awake.  Mary was still wearing the thin, white nightgown that she went to sleep in.  Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in long, loose waves. “Thanks, Mom, yeah.”  He smelled something that made his stomach rumble before he opened his eyes. “You made me breakfast in bed?” he asked with a small laugh.  "You’re the best, Mom.“

"Eat up, dear.  You’re going to need your strength,” Mary smiled to herself.  "I have a lot of plans for today, birthday boy.“ Mary grabbed the tray with the waffles, bacon, and eggs and placed it over Dean’s thighs as he straightened up.   Mary noticed his ‘morning wood’ in his boxers and she smiled to herself. Almost immediately, Dean noticed it himself and tried to hide it while he slammed down a bite of waffles.

"It’s okay, Dean.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” glancing down at his groin causing him to nearly choke on the waffle.

“Mom, stop.  I already had the birds and the bees talk with Dad a long time ago.  I know how these things work and I really don’t want to be talking about this with my own Mother,” he told her aggravated.

“Dean Winchester!  Do not take that tone with me, young man,” she warned him, sternly.   "Now, are you going to let me give you your birthday present or not?“ Her tone was softer this time.  Dean was silent as she gracefully lifted the tray table off his lap and moved it to the bedside table.   She returned to the bed sitting closer to her son this time and placed her soft, delicate hand on Dean’s muscular thigh.  He jumped at the sudden touch.

"Mom, what are-” he started to say as he was cut off by a soft set of lips on his.  Mary seductively threw her legs over Dean and straddled him. She smiled as she kissed him, feeling his member grow beneath her.  She kissed him deeper, placing one hand on either side of his face.

Mary pulled away slowly, opening her eyes to meet Dean’s wide eyes filled with confusion and arousal.  "I told you, Dean. I’m giving you your birthday present,“ she purred as she slowly took off her nightgown to expose her full breasts.  Instinctively, Dean cupped the gifts presented before him. He flicked her pink nipples with his thumbs before looking up at the face attached to the body.

He quickly jerked his hands away and stammered out, "No, we can’t do this.  This is wrong. You’re my…my-” Dean couldn’t finish the sentence, starting to feel guilty.

“Shh, it’s okay baby.  I’m just here to help you.  I’m going to give you the best gift,” Mary spoke soothingly.  "I know all of your secrets, Dean. I know about the magazines under your bed.  'Big Busty MILFs’ right?“ Mary let out a seductive laugh and continued to speak as she slowly moved down her son’s body, "I know where my missing panties have been going, too.  It’s okay, Dean. I know you want this and I’m more than willing to give you exactly what you want.”

She was between his legs and eyeing the wet spot on her son’s boxers.  His cock was still hard and twitching. Slowly, she ran her hands up his tanned thighs under his tented boxers.  "Dean, do you want this?“ She asked with love in her eyes.

Dean was frozen.  He knew he wanted this-God did he want this, but he knew this was wrong.  Was he truly considering fucking his own mother? His beautiful mother that had an amazing body.  If she wanted this, was it really that wrong?

He cleared his throat and stammered out, "Yes.  Yes, I want this.”

“Good,“ she smiled, happy with the answer she knew she would get.  "Tell me, Dean, what have you done with your girlfriends?”

“Uh, I…I’ve made out with a few of them.  I had a handjob from Lisa,” he smiled at the memory and his cock jumped.

“Anything else?” Mary questioned.

“No, that’s it,” Dean admitted almost defeatedly.

“I have my work cut out for me then,” she replied as she slid his boxers down off him, exposing his hardness.  She cupped his balls with one hand and slowly started to stroke his lengthy member with the other.  A moan escaped his mouth while his mother pumped his cock.  Mary’s hand left his dick and bent down.  She placed her hot tongue on the base of his shaft and twirled her it all the way up to the head. “Fuck, Mom, I’m so close already.  Don’t want this to end.  Feels so good,” he moaned out.

“Don’t worry, honey.  At your age, I know you have a lot in you.  We can go for as long as you need,” she told him before she sucked his swollen head into her greedy mouth. She worked his length down her throat, slowly.  There was no rush.  The two of them would be alone in the house all day.  She started bobbing up and down causing a flow of moans from her son’s lips. He placed his hand on the back of her head and slowly started fucking her throat.

“Fuck, Mom.  You’re amazing,” he admitted, and he picked up the pace.  Mary looked up into her son’s eyes.  She could tell he was close and the wetness between her legs began to grow.  With lust in her eyes, she began swirling her tongue faster to match Dean’s pace.

“Oh, shit.  I’m gonna cum, Mom,” he grunted as he shot his load down her throat.  As Dean started to come down from his orgasm, Mary slid a hand between her legs with a wicked smile.

“Lean back, flat on the bed,” she instructed.  Dean obeyed, and he was rewarded with his mother’s dripping cunt in his face.  “I know you’ve never done this before, so I’m going to teach you-unless you’re a natural like your father is,” Mary smirked.  “Baby open your mouth and stick out your tongue.  I want you to slowly trace your tongue up and down my pussy like a good boy.”

Dean did as he was told, stuck out his long tongue, and extended it towards his prize.  Mary lowered herself to his eager mouth.  Her soft, milky thighs were on either side of his head. She gasped as her very own son’s tongue started licking her already wet slit and sensitive button.  “You’re doing such a good job, baby,” she said encouraging him as he continued to move up and down her opening.

Mary felt her stomach tighten sensing her climax was already near.  She reached down and ran her hands through Dean’s brown hair lovingly before she grasped two handfuls.  She held his head steady and instructed, “Just hold your head still for me.  I want to cum on your face.  She started to grind her pussy on Dean’s skilled mouth.  She bucked her hips relentlessly, almost there.  To her pleasant surprise, Dean lifted his head and sucked his mother’s clit into his mouth.  

“Oh, baby! I’m gonna..gonna…fuck!” Mary screamed as she reached her peak of bliss.  She shuddered on Dean’s face and he moaned while he drank her in, greedily.  As Mary’s breathing started to return to normal, she leaned down to Dean’s mouth to taste herself on her eldest son’s lips.  She smiled at their intertwined flavor.

“Are you ready to feel your Mommy’s pussy wrapped around your cock, baby boy?” Mary asked looking down at his cock already leaking precum.  

“Yes, Mommy, please.  I want-wanna feel you,” Dean managed to moan out.  Mary lined herself up over her son.  She was trembling with the anticipation of feeling him inside of her.  Mary started grinding wetness on his cock.  He twitched as he felt his mother’s lips sliding up and down him.

“Please!” Dean whimpered.

“Please what?” Mary purred seductively.

“Fuck me, Mommy, please,” he pleaded.

In one quick motion, Mary sat up with a smile and lined his cock up with her hungry pussy.  She sank down slowly, moaning as she allowed herself to adjust to her son’s size inside her.   She started moving up and down on his thick cock.  She relished in the amazing feeling of him filling her deliciously.

 _This is almost better than John’s cock._  She thought to herself.  _Like father like son._ Mary smiled as her orgasm already began to build.

“Love your cock, baby.  Feels so good,” Mary praised.

Dean loved the feeling of his mother’s cunt swallowing his cock, but he was growing tired of the slow, teasing.  He reached up and slung her off of him and onto her back. He lined himself up to sink back into the oasis before him.  He looked up at his mother whose eyes were filled with desire and wanton lust as he slammed in his mother’s awaiting hole.

“Fuck, Dean,” Mary managed to cry out at the fullness inside of her.  “Please, Dean.  Fuck me.”

With a groan, he did as instructed and started pounding his mother’s pussy.  The room was filled with Mary’s screams of ecstasy and Dean’s balls slapping against her ass.  Mary was forced into orgasm after orgasm by her son.

“Gonna cum…gonna cum, mom,” Dean growled out.

“Yes, Dean.  Cum in mommy’s pussy like a good boy.  Fill me up, Dean,” Mary pleaded.

With a loud grunt, Dean began to spill himself inside of his mother.  Mary came again at the feeling of his cock pulsing his seed into her.

Dean rolled off his mother panting. They both laid there on the bed completely spent.  After their breathing slowed, Mary laid her head on her son’s chest, lovingly.

“I hope you enjoyed your birthday present, Dean.”


End file.
